


Soft Jimon

by eternalclizzy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkward Simon Lewis, Drunk Jace Wayland, M/M, Slow Burn, jimon, luke being a dad, soft jimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalclizzy/pseuds/eternalclizzy
Summary: My first Jimon fanfic, just your average cringe love story





	1. Drunk Jace is an honest Jace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so please don't judge too hard.

[jace is typing…]  
Jace: simon  
[read by simon at 02:00]  
Jace: simon  
Jace: simon  
Jace: babe  
Jace: loml  
Jace: i like you  
[simon is typing…]  
Jace: i love you  
Simon: Jace?  
Jace: yes boo  
Simon: …are you… drunk??  
Jace: no  
Simon: are you sure :/  
Jace: i might be…  
Simon: where are you? do you need me to pick you up?  
Jace: no… maybe.  
Simon: Jace  
Jace: i’m really very sober.  
Simon: you never text me at 2 in the morning.  
Jace: …  
Jace: fine. I’m at the hunter’s moon  
Simon: I’ll be there in 5 minutes  
Jace: i love you  
Simon: how drunk are you  
Jace: i want to marry you  
Simon: very drunk okay…  
Simon: you love me?  
Jace: yes  
Simon: … I’ll ask you tomorrow.  
. . .  
Simon walked into the hunter’s moon, not really knowing why he was there in the first place. Jace had texted him, a drunk texting mess. Jace had to be drunk right? He would never say that he loved him sober, because he isn’t. He’s too interested in Clary to notice Simon.  
“… because I sssaw himm first! Thatss why you can’t have himm.” Simon heard a familiar voice say.  
He quickly turned around, and there he was. Jace Herondale. The golden beacon of beauty and sarcasm. His usual tough and graceful façade had been replaced by a very shit-faced moping mess. At least 15 empty shot glasses were scattered in front of him, and Simon just felt drunk from looking at him.  
“Jace, I never said I wanted him.” A girl said, who Simon realised was Maia.  
“Yeah but he’s mmine so you can’t have himm.”  
“Yeah whatever. Have fun recovering from your hangover in the morning.” Maia rolled her eyes and walked away, leaving poor Jace alone. Although he didn’t seem to mind, he was too busy arranging the shot classes into a pyramid.  
Simon walked towards Jace. “Jace?”  
He looked over, beaming at Simon. “Why hello beautiful.” He winked.  
Simon was shocked, from all of his limited encounters with drunk Jace he had never seen this side of him. “Hi? Are you finished?”  
“No. I still have 2 more shots to go.”  
“Are you sure that’s a good idea? I’m pretty sure when you start texting the guy you hate with exclamations of love; you’ve had enough to drink.” Simon suggested.  
Jace frowned. Wow, he had never realised that Jace’s frowns were so adorable. “Hate? Simon, I love you. I want to be with you.”  
Simon coughed. “Yeah, well… um. Sure I guess.” He took a seat next to Jace, slowly moving his drinks away from him.  
“Um excuse you. I’m not done yet.”  
“I think you are.”  
“No I’m not.”  
“Jace, this isn’t a debate. I’m here to drive you back to the institute.”  
Jace’s eyes widened. “NOOO! No, you can’t do that. Alec’s going to bully me for not being able to cope with my emotions.”  
“What?”  
“He told me that I was lying to myself by thinking that I’m in love with Clary, and I said that I wasn’t. But he brought up some very good points, and here I am.”  
Simon was confused. “Alright, well if you’re not going to the institute then where are you going?”  
“Your boathouse.”  
“No, no definitely not. You are not staying over at my house. I only have one bed.”  
Jace smirked. “Even better.”  
Simon’s jaw dropped. “You did not just say that.”  
“Oh, but I did.”  
“Right, well no. You’re not sleeping in my bed.”  
Jace frowned again. “I don’t have anywhere to go babe.”  
“What about Magnus?” Simon asked, desperate for another solution.  
“What about him?”  
“You could stay there.”  
Jace smiled. “Great idea!”  
“Really?”  
“Yes. You can stay there too!”  
“Yeah we’ll see about that.”  
Simon got up from his seat, Jace attempting to do the same. He was standing for about two seconds before his knees buckled and started to fall. Just before he hit the floor, Simon caught him by the waist. Their faces were awfully close. Jace’s golden eyes looked into his own, full of love and desire. He seemed to be leaning in… going in for a…  
“Heyyy, big guy. Easy there.” Simon said, whilst pulling away slightly from the drunk shadowhunter. “Let’s get you to Magnus’ loft okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trash


	2. Who knew drunk shadowhunters are so needy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace expresses his need for appreciation, Jace makes the first move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just your common Jimon chapter, expression of feelings and all that lovely stuff :)

“Wow, Simon. You’re ssooo strong…” Jace mumbled against Simon’s shoulder. He has underestimated how wasted Jace was, and ended up carrying him to Magnus’s loft.  
He gently knocked on the door, not wanting to disturb anyone at the late hour. “Magnus?!” He scream-whispered.  
The door opened slightly, and a very grumpy Magnus peeped through the gap. “What?”  
“Yeah… um can Jace stay here tonight?”  
Magnus rolled his eyes. “Too scared to face Alec?”  
Jace groaned. “Don’t remind me.”  
Magnus smirked. “Fine. There’s a spare bedroom down the hall.” He winked at Simon, “Are you staying too?”  
“Ahhh… no.”  
Jace sighed. “Awwww babe, come on.”  
“No.”  
Simon carried the almost asleep Jace into the spare bedroom and carefully placed him onto the bed. He seemed so peaceful, so different to the Jace he was used to. His desirable bad boy disguise was gone, replaced by this lovesick puppy. Simon smiled, love sick for him?  
“Jace? You still awake?”  
Jace mumbled. “Yeahh, are you going to join me or not?”  
“I’m not sleeping here tonight.”  
“Awww babe come on. I want you here. Or I won’t be able to sleep.” Jace said, his cute little face squished onto a pillow.  
Simon sighed. “Fine, I’ll lie here for a bit. As soon as you’re asleep I’m leaving though.” He said while pulling the blanket over Jace and himself.  
Jace beamed and turned to face Simon. “Okay. What have you been up to?”  
Simon frowned. “Today? Um… just recording some music.”  
“Nice, did you write me a love ballad?”  
“No.”  
He frowned. “Really? Wow. I expected better, Simon. I deserve to be serenaded.”  
“I’m sure you do.”  
“You’re right. I deserve more, Simon.” Jace mumbled, almost so that Simon couldn’t hear him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Well, sometimes I feel like Clary uses me for my hot bod and insane looks. I’m a sensitive guy, Lewis. I have feelings too. I don’t just want to be admired for my above-average physique, I mean that’s great keep doing it, but I want to be admired for who I am! Is that too much to ask?” Jace expressed, sounding more drunk than ever.  
Simon was surprised. He had always thought of Jace Herondale as a shallow and self-centred narcissist. But here he was, telling Simon his innermost desires for appreciation. This was not what he had expected tonight. “Well, Herondale. If it really bothers you that much, I focus on who you are more than your so called ‘hot bod’.”  
Jace’s face lit up. “Really?”  
“Yes. I’ve always found your sense of self-importance and massive ego to be my main impression of you.” He teased.  
Jace grinned. “See? You care about my personality.” He shuffled closer to Simon, breaking any personal space boundaries they had previously stuck to. “Tell me what else you think about me.”  
“I uh… well. You obviously are very determined with many things?”  
“Such as?  
“Um… your endless pursuit after Clary’s approval?”  
He laughed. “Good point, I should seek someone else’s approval more. It matters more.”  
Simon’s eyes widened. “And who would that be?” He asked, afraid of the answer.  
“You of course, who else?”  
Simon blushed. “Oh, okay.”  
Jace smiled, all his attention was fixed on Simon. Those bright eyes staring into his own, searching for something that Simon couldn’t quite figure out. “You know,” Jace started “I’ve been quite mean towards you.”  
“You don’t say?” Simon muttered.  
“-but, I think I’ve figured out why. And now that I know, I can move on and fix my ways.”  
“Is it because of your jealousy when you saw Clary and me?” Simon asked.  
“Good guess, and you’re correct.” Jace smirked.  
Before Simon could make a witty response, Jace leaned forward and he felt his lips on his own. His heart hammered in his chest. Was this really happening? Did he want it to happen? Without thinking, he kissed Jace back, putting everything he had into the kiss. Trying to express all those emotions he had always knew he had. Remembering the first time he saw him, that golden hair catching the light, the way Jace would give him heart eyes when he thought no one was looking. But Simon had always noticed, because he was doing the same thing.  
. . .  
It could have been minutes, or hours, that they had been caught up in each other. He lost track of the time. His attention snapped back to reality when he heard a surprised cough at the door. Simon quickly broke the kiss, and turned his head towards the noise. It was Alec. His dark hair was messy, and his eyes were wide with shock.


	3. I don’t know why this chapter is even a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't even need to be here but it's 12:33am and I'm waiting for ae to actually render my edit, so why not :)  
> sorry it's so short

“Well... That was not what I was expecting to see.” Alec said.  
“What were you expecting Alec? You said to deal with my feelings, so here I am.” Jace muttered.  
“Yeah but you’re a pussy so I never thought you’d do it.” Alec responded.  
“Am not.”  
“Are so.”  
“I am not!”  
This went on for a while, leaving Simon some time to process what had just happened. Jace had… kissed him? Did that really happen? He wanted it to, ever since he first saw Jace. Maybe he had never admitted it to himself since now, but those feelings had always been there. Simon had just always thought it was unrequited, it was right? Surely this was just some result of Jace not thinking straight (pun intended), or of his absent state of mind.   
“Jace, why are you still debating this. When it comes to your emotions, you’re a pussy.” Alec teased.  
Jace sighed. “…I know,” He mumbled. “So… what are you doing here?”  
Alec raised an eyebrow. “I could ask you the same thing. This is my boyfriend’s house, so I have a legal right to be here. For you, I can’t say the same.”  
“Ouch, you’re so salty when you’re not busy being whipped for Magnus.”  
“Jace!”   
“Alec, why are you debating this. When it comes to Magnus, you’re whipped.” Jace teased.  
“And my words come back to bite me in the butt. So, Simon you’re awfully quiet.”  
He blushed. “Um, hi Alec... How are you? Have you seen the newest star wars film by any chance?"  
Alec just stared at him with a blank expression. “Okay, well this hasn’t stopped being awkward. I’m going to go, have fun and use protection.” He gave a final wink, and with that he left Jace and Simon alone.  
Simon started coughing, Jace looked horrified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write a chapter with an actual storyline next (I feel like this whole fic is an unintentional copy of Keira's but oh well)


	4. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Jace are in shock, Simon leaves his boo and tries to figure stuff out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this, I have no idea where I'm going with his fic.

They still hadn’t said anything since Alec’s uncalled for remark. How was he meant to respond to that? Hey Simon, my brother just walked in on us, but hey no big deal. There was nothing he could say. All he knew was that he had no regrets from kissing Simon, even if he was still drunk and not thinking rationally. He looked over at Simon, still red-faced and in shock, and felt his heart skip a beat. How long had he realised he had a crush on him? He couldn’t figure it out, he was madly in love with Clary and then all of a sudden he kissed Simon.   
“Um… so I’m going to go…” Simon said, interrupting Jace’s thoughts.  
“What? Why?”  
“I, ah, have to have a meeting with Raphael about… a shortage of plasma…” He lied.  
Jace smirked. “Mmm, yes well that is a problem isn’t it. I guess you should go stock up on plasma so that you too can drunkenly express your hidden love for me.”  
Simon coughed in surprise. “Yeah, not what I was planning. But I’ll see you tomorrow?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Jace watched as Simon awkwardly left the room, stubbing his toe on the bottom of the door on the way out. This lead to many creative curses being said under his breath – one that sounded something like ‘Raphael’s fucking tight trousers’ but he wasn’t sure if he heard that correctly – slowly becoming quieter as he got further away from Jace, until he couldn’t hear him anymore.  
Jace sat in the guest bed, looking at the spot where they had kissed moments ago. By the Angel, what had he done?  
…  
Oh God, what did he do? He didn’t want to leave! Sure, Jace kissing him was a huge shock but it was a nice shock. Kind of like when Magnus burst into Alec’s wedding and then all of a sudden they were making out in front of everyone. Damn, that was a surprise. A nice surprise though, he still wasn’t over that, it was truly the best kiss ever hands down no debate. Simon why are you thinking about Alec and Magnus? You have more important things to thinking about! Like what’s their ship name? Agnus? Ew no. Maglec? Even worse. WAIT, Malec! That’s a good one I'll have to talk to Clary about that later. He thought, distracting himself from trying to process what had just happened. Surely it was just a heat of the moment thing, just Jace not thinking thoroughly about who he was kissing.   
Simon stumbled through the city, making his way back to his home. Well, home meaning his little boat shack that had somehow turned into his permanent residence. He just wanted to go to bed and forget that the kiss ever happened, it was too complicated and he didn’t want to think about it right now. But, he never got what he wanted and found Luke standing at the door of his residence.   
“Ah, Luke hey! What’s wrong?” Simon said, trying to sound casual.  
“I could ask you the same thing.”  
His heart jumped. “Um nothing is wrong, why would you think something is wrong? Ha! Me? Fine, totally fine… nothing happened at all between me and someone else… pfft me? I’m so great right now.” He said, immediately regretting everything he had just said. Why was he born this way?  
Luke raised an eyebrow, looking at him suspiciously. “Okay, well now I’m concerned. Is there something you want to get off your chest? You don’t have to tell me if it’s too per-“  
“JACE KISSED ME,” he shouted, getting a jump from Luke. “I don’t know what happened! I just picked him up from the Hunter’s moon because he was super wasted and he didn’t want to go back to the institute so I carried him to Magnus’s and then all of a sudden he kissed me and I didn’t know what to do so I kissed him back and then Alec walked in and said to use protection and I choked and then left because I didn’t know what to do, LUKE WHAT DO I DO!” Simon gasped for air, out of breath after that explanation.   
Luke stared at him. “Well that’s a lot to process.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued... How will Luke react? (don't ask me I haven't decided yet)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “WHAT? You weren’t even there how do you know about that?” Simon hissed.
> 
> Just some soft father/son supportiveness

Simon awkwardly smiled, waiting for Luke to respond. It just came out, and now he had gotten himself into an even bigger mess. He expected a half-hearted ‘I accept you’ or just plain shock, but he was not expecting Luke’s actual reaction.

Luke looked at Simon’s embarrassed face and just burst out laughing. Not a mocking laugh, simply out of amusement. “Sorry, Simon. But that was not how I thought you two would get together.” He said, struggling to form words while chuckling. 

Simon coughed. “What? So you’re not weirded out that I kissed a guy? Jace of all people?”

Luke smiled and put his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “Simon, I’ve known you for a very long time. Do you really think I would be weirded out by you kissing Jace? I’ve seen how you two look at each other. I’m surprised that it’s taken this long.”

Simon just stared at Luke, mouth wide open in shock. Did everyone know about his own feelings except him? “I-uh-what? How did you know? I didn’t even know!”

“Simon, I love you but you’re truly the most oblivious person I know. Except for Clary maybe, I don’t get how she didn’t realise you had feelings for her. Anyway, it’s so obvious. You had the dorkiest grin on your face when Jace called you pretty.”

“WHAT? You weren’t even there how do you know about that?” Simon hissed.

Luke smirked. “Or was I there?” After seeing Simon’s confused expression he hastily added, “Just kidding, Clary told me.”

“CLARY KNOWS?!”

Luke sighed. “I think you have some things to sort out with both Jace and Clary. If you need me don’t hesitate to call.” Placing his hand on Simon’s should he smiled, “You’re a son to me Simon, I’ll always be here for you.”

Simon grinned. “Okay, well I’m going to call Clary.”

Luke started walking off, calling to him over his shoulder. “Good luck kiddo.”

 

*** 

 

Walking into the boatshed Simon grabbed his phone and pressed on Clary’s number from his favourites. He felt his heart speeding up with every dial tone.  
Finally he heard the fiery red-head’s voice on the other end. “Clary? I need to talk to you, it’s about Jace.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is long overdue, I've been so uninspired to write! Sorry for the long wait.
> 
> Also let me know if there are any mistakes so I can fix them, I quickly wrote this while waiting for my edit to render in the early morning hours, and I only skimmed it for mistakes. <3
> 
> If you have any ideas on how this story should progress don't hesitate to comment them :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo yeah, let me know if I should continue this :)


End file.
